1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept generally relate to a display device capable of reducing (or preventing) damage to a display panel and an optical sheet.
2. Description of Related Technology
Circuits, conductive lines, and pad units are formed at two edge portions of four edge portions of a display panel. Therefore, the two edge portions where the components are formed have a large width, whereas the other two edge portions have a very small width.
The four edge portions of a display panel are placed on a seating portion of a mold frame. In this case, the seating portion on which the two edge portions having a large width are placed has a large area, whereas the seating portion on which the other two edge portions having a small width are placed has a very small area. Accordingly, in a process of coupling the display panel to the mold frame, the other two edge portions of the display panel fail to be stably placed on the seating portion and falls from the mold frame. Then, the edge portion of the display panel comes into collision with a base portion of a bottom chassis disposed between the mold frame and a light guide plate, which results in damage. Further, when the edge portion of the display panel falls from the mold frame, it pushes down an edge portion of an optical sheet that is located under the display panel. In this case, the edge portion of the optical sheet is broken by a corner portion of the light guide plate disposed under the optical sheet such that the optical sheet can be damaged.
It is to be understood that this background of this related technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.